The War After The War
by Eruherdiriel
Summary: The war is over, And Sokka has made a new friend. Or has he? Plans are made to poison Aang. Will the killer be caught? The war never stops being fought. Kataang, Sukka & Maiko... Please Read and review! Rated T for Suspense and Scary Scenes
1. Tacos

**Ok, this is a new thing for me, writing outside the normal episode quality fan fics... Please be kind in reviews. My Dad gave me this idea (as odd as it is.) And I used it to unblock my writer's block for chapter 5 of 'Dancing in the Moonlight'. But anyway, R&R and hopefully enjoy! (I didn't mean to put Kataang-y-ness in it.. but I had to after seeing the Finale. hehe) **

**(Edit: Ok, I had a new idea for this story so I am editing it a bit, sorry!)**

**...**

Sokka strolled down the street enjoying the sights. He smiled, knowing the sword on his back would have no need to leave its sheath. It had been a little over a month since they won the war over the fire nation. The capital city was no longer a hazardous place to take a walk.

Aang was busy restoring peace within the other nations with the help of Fire Lord Zuko, and his Fire Lady, Mai. Katara and Suki drug Toph to a day spa for some unwinding, leaving Sokka alone and bored. So he decided to walk to his new friends house and take him up on a _delicious_ offer.

Chan peng was a fire nation citizen who firmly believed in peace and friendship and in no way agreed with the 100 year war. At least that's what he had told Sokka, though he never seemed to eager to try and stop the war from happening. A few days after the war was over, he and Sokka met at a food stand and started to talk. Now, less than a month later, they were wonderful friends. Chan, known as 'Taco' by some of his friends for his love of food, was so much like Sokka in so many ways they started calling each other 'long lost brothers' . Sokka had taught Chan the wonders of Arctic hen, stewed sea prunes and blubbered seal jerky. So in turn, Chan made Sokka an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Stop by my house around midday sometime and I'll show you how I got my nickname!" So here he was, 1:30 pm walking to Chan's house, knowing he was in for a treat. He had heard of tacos before and wanted to try them. But good tacos are only found in the fire nation. Or, at least that's what Chan had told him. Sokka approached the door and knocked a few times. It swung open and Sokka was greeted by his friend's smiling face.

"Sokka! My man! How's it going? Ready to have your first taste of the best tacos in the fire nation?" Sokka laughed.

"Hey, as long as it's food, I'm good."

"Awesome! There's a little place a few blocks from here that makes _amazing_ tacos. The owner of the place, Lee, was the first one to call me Taco. After that, what can I say? The name just stuck with me."

"It fits," said Sokka jokingly.

"So, where's your Avatar friend and that group of of girls that follows him everywhere? Or have they given up now that he and Katara are getting married?" Sokka chuckled.

"They haven't given up yet. But he managed to make it into the palace and leave his fan girls behind for now." Chan shook his head.

"Stuff like that makes me wish I was the Avatar."

"Not me. I've seen firsthand the responsibilities Aang has. I don't think I could handle that much pressure."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I don't get how he stays so upbeat and smiley."

"I'm not sure; all I know is he's one tough kid."

"Yeah, but enough of this small talk. We're here!" Chan said. A sly smile spreading across his face.

**...**

**I never meant to make this more than 1 chapter.. Guess I have no choice now! lol! R&R. **

**(Edit: Ok, I have a plan for chapters 2 and 3. So click that review button and wile your at it, save on your alert list! Also, I know Aang and Katara are to young to get married, My idea was that Aang talked to Kataras Dad to gave them permission to get married early.) **


	2. Plans for Poisoning

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, been reading some books by Ted Dekker... Anyway, enjoy the chapie and please R&R!**

Sokka searched his teeth for left overs with his tongue as he stood in the kitchen. Chan had been right about those tacos. They were wonderful! He had gotten back to the large house the gaang shared about an hour ago, which had been empty except for Suki who was busy with organizing Aang and Kataras' wedding plans. The house was half girls half guys; each side had a bathroom and three separate bedrooms. The room for Zuko was only used when he needed a break from ruling the Fire Nation.

Suki peeked around the corner and smiled warmly at Sokka.

"What?" he asked as she strode in slowly.

"Sokka, when are we going to tell the others that we're getting married? I think Katara's starting to wonder why I'm so involved in her wedding plans." Sokka drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking his answer through, something he was trying to do more often now that he would be getting married.

"Let's tell them tonight. I invited Chan over for din-" Suki cut him off with a tender kiss to his lips and an excited smile. Sokka raised an eyebrow, trying his best not to look as pleased as he was.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"I'm just happy we're finally going to tell them, that's all..."

"I see." He leaned in to kiss her again. Suddenly they heard a gust of wind quickly followed by a slammed door.

_Aang's home_

He walked into the kitchen looking on the verge of collapsing.

"Rough day?" asked Suki, a light smile on her lips.

"Not the day so much as the walk, er, _run_ home..."

"_Man!_ Those fan girls never give up!" remarked Sokka.

"I know! If only they used their time doing something useful rather than chasing me..." Aang poured himself a glass of luke-warm water, blowing in the glass lightly, causing it to form tiny ice crystals. He brought it to his lips and took two _long_ swallows before ending with a satisfied, "_ahhh"._ Suki chuckled.

"Better?"

"Much!" he replied,his usual happy-go-lucky voice back in the right tone. "Is Katara here?"

"No, she went to the market. Good thing too. Sokka invited Chan over for dinner." Aang blinked.

"Which Chan are we talking about? I saw at least five Chans just today." Sokka laughed before replying.

"Chan peng, you know, Taco?"

"Oh yeah! Haven't seen him in a while. That's great! Too bad Zuko's busy tonight or I'd suggest that he join us." Sokka thought back to only hours earlier when Chan had made a remark about Zuko. Something to do with Zuko's shady past, and that he shouldn't have taken the throne. Sokka, not wanting an argument, had dropped the subject. After all, he would've said the same if asked the question a few months ago, right? His thoughts were interrupted by Aang's voice, which now sounded oddly cautious.

"Just to keep you guys in the loop I should tell you this," he sighed as if bothered by what he was about to say next. "We've gotten word that someone's going to try and poison either Zuko or... me..." Suki sucked in a small breath in shock. Sokkas' eyes grew wide.

"We have no clue who is planning this or when they're going to do it." He chuckled almost angrily as he spoke. "Not to mention _how_ they plan on slipping poison to the Fire Lord of all people... me, I'm an easier target, but Zuko is the most highly guarded person in the Fire Nation..."

"Or _why _they would want to kill the people who've brought so much peace to their country," said Suki sadly.

"Well, I'm guessing they're the people who were closer to Ozai and truly believed they were doing something _good_ for the world," Sokka said with a rarely heard seriousness in his voice. Aang nodded in agreement with Sokka.

"Anyway, please don't tell Katara about this, I don't want her to worry about me. Okay?" Sokka and Suki nodded grimly, both thinking the same thing,

"_When the war is _finally_ over, someone else rises up to cause more trouble... The war will never _truly_ be over. Will it?"_ Aang sighed before speaking, trying to sound as up-beat as possible.

"Sorry for ruining your good moods. But I thought it might be good for you guys to know so you can keep an eye out."

"Don't be sorry, you're right. Thanks for telling us," Suki said, putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, time's awasting, I'm going to clean up... I feel dusty..." Aang said, looking down at his orange and yellow clothes, now tinted light brown. Suki lifted her hand from his shoulder to find that her hand was now that same shade.

"Good idea," she wiped her hand on Sokka's shirt and giggle at his reaction.

"Ew! You're getting me all dirty!" Aang rolled his eyes and headed toward the guys side bathroom, thinking about the meeting he had had with Zuko earlier.

The man slowly inched down from the window sill, and took out the tiny bottle of light green liquid, twirling it in his hands.

"Avatar Aang, I hope your avatar state can withstand poison." He smiled, turned and walked away calmly. It was going to be a interesting evening.

...

**There you go! Cliff hanger style! Please review, try and guess who "mystery man" might be. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. Until then, keep on writing!**


	3. Hidden Sorrows

**Here we are, Chapter Three. I know you all must want to know what's going to happen next... Well, guess what? You get to find out now! :D I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. **

**...**

6:33pm. Chan walked down the street toward the Gaang's house, trying in vain to slow his wildly beating heart.

"Think of what's at stake here. Suck it up, you can do this!"he said quietly under his breath. His hand in his pocket, Chan fingered the tiny bottle of poison. One of the rarest poisons in the world, it was made from the venom of the Metalit snake. The snake was only found in the Air Nation. Due to the air nomad's belief that every life matters, they allowed it to live among them despite its nasty venom. There was only one known antidote to the poison and it was lost to the world many years ago.

The problem with the poison was that it had a bitter taste and a mild smell. But you only needed a few small drops for it to work. It took three to five hours before the victim would have any symptoms, and by then it's too late.

First, you get a metal-like taste in your mouth, followed by increased heart rate. Then your muscles get tight and twitchy. And right before you die, it becomes nearly impossible to breathe.

Chan made it to the door and knocked loudly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The door swung open. He smiled as warmly as he could to Katara, knowing he was about to kill her fiance.

"Katara! Good to see you!" said Chan, surprising himself with the calmness of his voice.

"Come on in, dinner's just about to hit the table!" Katara turned to the kitchen leaving Chan with Sokka in the dining room.

"Where is everyone?" Chan asked, sitting down across from Sokka.

"Well, Suki, Aang and Katara are in the kitchen. And Toph left this afternoon to visit her parents... Oh, and Zuko couldn't be here." Before Chan could respond, Katara, Suki and Aang all filed in each carrying some food. The delicious aroma reached Chan's nostrils; he felt like he was going to throw up and had to swallow to keep himself from doing so. Thirty minutes or so into their meal, Sokka and Suki stood.

"We have an announcement to make," said Sokka. Everyone waited quietly.

"We're getting married!" Suki cried happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Katara said, standing to hug her soon to be sister-in-law. Aang patted Sokka's back and congratulated him. Chan forced himself to do the same, feeling a bit dizzy. Aang clapped his hands.

"Would anyone else like some hot jasmine tea? I think it's ready." Every one said yes and thanked Aang for actually _remembering _the boiling pot. Katara snagged his shirt as he walked by and as he bent down to ask what was wrong, she kissed him full on the lips, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks.

"Hey, Chan, could you come help me bring out the tea?"

"Uh, _sure _Aang... Of course!" answered Chan as he followed Aang to the kitchen. Aang already had a tray with the right number of small handleless tea cups on it and started to slowly fill each one.

"Chan, I didn't really need help. I wanted to tell you something," Chan swallowed.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I'm telling you this because you're out among the towns' people and are more likely to hear things." Aang handed a steaming cup to Chan and took one for himself. "There has been word that someone is going to try to poison Zuko and I." Chan blinked in surprise; no one had told him that Zuko was on the hit list. "I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Can I count on you?" Chan nodded half-heartedly.

"You have my word."

"Oh, and please don't tell Katara about this, okay?" Chan nodded again, fearing his voice would fail him. Aang picked up his cup and brought it to his lips, but before he could drink a shrill scream rang out.

"Suki, what's wrong, what is it?!" asked Sokka urgently.

"There's a _huge_ spider over there! Kill it!" Aang put his cup down and took an empty one from the cupboard.

"Wait, don't kill the spider, I got it!"

"Aang! You're going to use one of the _nice_ cups to catch a spider?!" said Katara.

"Yep." Aang replied. Katara sputtered, clearly she had not anticipated that answer. Chan pulled the small bottle from his pocket with shaking hands, uncorked it, and poured the deadly liquid into Aang's cup, quickly re-corking and re-pocketing the bottle. Aang walked back in and took up his cup.

"They were going to take the life of a harmless spider, can you believe that?" Aang lifted the cup to his lips and drained it before coughing and gagging horribly.

"That tastes horrible!" Aang said, smacking his lips.

"Really?" Chan drank from his own cup. "Eh, you're right, tastes bitter..."

"Hmm, guess it's a bad pot." Aang waterbent the 'bad tea' out the window.

"You go ahead and join the others while I make a new pot." Chan turned back toward the dining room with a knot in his stomach.

"_I just poisoned the Avatar..."_ slight panic caused his spine to tingle.

An hour or so later, Chan announced that he had to be getting home. When he finally made it out the door, he walked toward his house as normally as he could checking over his shoulder now and then, waiting until their house was out of sight. He crested the hill and could no longer see the house in the distance. With speed he had not known he possessed, he took off to his right, away from his house at a full sprint. Soon tears flooded his eyes making it difficult to see. But he had been this way many times and could get there without seeing. Finally he made it to a dark alley and stopped, tears cascading off his cheeks to the ground.

"I did it, I saw him drink it with my own eyes!" Chan said out loud. A large cloaked man stepped out from the shadows.

"Give me the bottle." He said in a deep gravely voice. Chan tried to see his face but it was too dark. He dropped the empty bottle into the man's out-stretched hand. Rough gnarled fingers clutched the small bottle. Chan saw that the tip of the man's left thumb was missing and made note of it.

"I've done what you asked," Chan pleaded. "Now let my family go!"

The man chuckled cruelly. "Not yet, first I have another mission for you,"

"But, you, you said if I did what you asked, if I poisoned Aang, you'd let them go..."

"Not until your other mission succeeds."

"But you promised!"

The man grabbed Chan by the front of his shirt."You want your precious family dead? Do what I say!"

Chan sobbed. "I'll do it! Please, just don't hurt them." The man released Chans' shirt and handed him a new little bottle of poison.

"I'm going to get you a job in the palace later this week. Once there, you are going to tip that into Zuko's cup and finally rid the world of that traitor."

"What? No! I can't do that, I-" The man slapped Chan across the face and growled in his ear.

"You let the Fire Lord live, I kill your family. Your choice..." Chan dropped to his knees, head in his hands and wept.

"I, I'll do it..." The man patted Chan's shoulder.

"Smart boy." He pulled his hood over his head and brushed past Chan. His heavy foot falls seemed distant as Chan cried openly on the ground. Some would find it shameful to cry openly like this. Ha! They say that because they've never felt real pain before. The thought of loosing your family and it being _your _fault. He thought of his sister's soft amber eyes filled with tears.

"_Chan!" cried three-year-old Tayla as they dragged her from her house along with her mother and father. Chan went to hug her but was verbally stopped before he reached her._

"_Don't touch her!" the cloaked man said from the back of the room. Chan kneeled down and talked gently to his baby sister._

"_It's going to be alright, you'll be fine."_

"_Save me!"_ _she cried to her bother, tears running down her soft white cheeks._

"_I will Tayla, I promise with all my heart, I will save you. Remember that okay?" She sniffed._

"_Okay," The thug that was carrying her out forced her around the corner and out the door. Chan turned to the cloaked man,"What do you want me to do?" _

That was when the man had toldhim to poison Aang. Chan suppressed his sob and leaned against the alley wall, staring up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

"Looks like I'm going to assinate the Fire Lord."

...

**Well, there you are, 8 pages hand written, 4 typed... Pretty good if you ask me. Please review; next chapter will be out soon. Good day! **


	4. Animal Intuition

**Okay... So it's been *sigh* two years since I've uploaded ANY new chapters... I cannot express how sorry I am that I let this story hang for so long. Many things have changed in my life and, hopefully, I've improved in my story writing. I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Most likely you don't even remember what this story was about (that is, if you were one of the people who read the first three chapters a year or two ago). It's probably a good idea for you to re-read the first three, if that is the case. Thanks to all who read this. I promise, I'm going to finished this story soon!!**

*******

Aang drank his 8th cup of jasmine tea, trying in vain to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"Ugh, it's like I ate copper for dinner or something!" He took another long sip.

It was around 8:45pm, almost an hour since dinner had ended. Sokka, Katara and Suki had all gone to bed, as tomorrow there would be a festival in honor of Zuko's birthday and they all were going to arrive at the palace early to eat and enjoy the festivities with Zuko and Mai. Toph was going to miss the festival; she was still with her parents and would be there for a few more days.

Aang yawned. Today had been so long; every day was long now. It took so much work to restore balance to the world after being at war for a hundred years. Aang walked slowly down the hall past Sokka's door and into his own room, dragging his feet slightly, something that would have woken Toph up, had she been home. Once he crawled into bed, MoMo jumped onto his chest, making all kinds of angry lemur sounds; bouncing up and down with air bender-like speed.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Aang stroked his head, trying to calm him down. MoMo pawed at Aang's mouth, pulling on his lips. Normally this type of behavior meant that MoMo was hungry, but he was acting so panicky that Aang suspected MoMo was afraid of something; though he couldn't imagine what.

"Calm down, it's okay. You're safe. We've gotta get some sleep, the festival is tomorrow! You'll get to eat as many fire-nuts as you want. I know you'll like that." MoMo chirred half-heartedly and burrowed down next to his ribs. Aang missed sleeping on Appa, but Appa couldn't really fit anywhere in town and Aang really couldn't sleep outside of the city's borders. He had to be close in case something important came up. MoMo would have to do for now. Aang closed his eyes and whispered toward MoMo's lump.

"G'night MoMo. We'll have fun tomorrow, you'll see."

Soon Aang fell fast asleep, dreaming of many things, but one dream stood out. It was more real than the others and it caused him to stir in his sleep.

_Aang walked casually through the garden at the Southern Air Temple. He was very young; he had no arrow, nor had he picked Appa as his sky bison yet. Suddenly he spotted a small, grayish colored snake, coiled at the base of a fruit tree. He smiled._

"_Hello little guy! I've never seen one of you before; what are you?" Aang sat down a few feet away and watched it as it basked in the morning sunlight. _

"_Aang, do you know what that is?" Aang jumped._

"_Oh, hi Gyatso__!__It's a snake, but I don't know what kind. It's beautiful."_

"_Very beautiful, but you must not touch it. It is called a Metalit viper. It carries a powerful venom in it's fangs; if it were to bite you, you would be in much pain and could even die." _

"_Wow," Aang looked at the tiny snake with a new awe. "It looks so fragile and friendly..." _

"_It does, doesn't it? Remember, Aang, things are not always what they seem. Sometimes something looks and acts harmless, but is actually quite deadly. You must look beyond what you first perceive to see the truth." _

"_What would happen if somebody was bitten by it? Is there anyway to save them?" _

"_Oh yes, Airbenders and Metalit vipers have shared the temple for ages. We have made a remedy that will save anyone who is bitten, as long as they take it in time." _

Aang awoke in a cold sweat. Odd, he though, considering the dream was just a memory from his childhood, one of the many talks with Gyatso that he valued greatly. He lay in bed, thinking about the conversation. Funny that this memory should come to his mind. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. His heart raced; it felt like it would burst out of his chest. He placed his hand on his neck, feeling his pulse. Was the dream really that adrenaline-inducing?

"What's wrong with me?" Aang moaned. MoMo screamed angrily as if to say _"See! I told you!"_. Slowly he rose and sat at the edge of his bed, hands holding his head. His vision was blurring and he felt horribly dizzy, like he might throw up. Grabbing his staff he rose, only to fall to the floor as his muscles seized up, twitching and jerking wildly. Suddenly panic racked his mind as a missing piece of the puzzle slid into place.

"_I've been poisoned."_ Aang had to summon every ounce of strength he had to reach the window of his room and throw it open. He had to get to the palace! No... he needed to go to a healer; maybe they would have herbs that would reverse the poison. What kind of poison was it anyway? Aang sighed. So many different poisons could have been used. How would they know what kind it was, or how to remedy it? They didn't have the time to test all the different cures. He laid still on the widow's edge; there was no way he'd make it in time. It was full onset already. Gyatso's words rang in his mind.

"_Oh yes, Airbenders and Metalit vipers have shared the temple for ages, we have made a remedy that will save anyone who is bitten, as long as they take it in time." _

Aang gasped. Could it be Metalit poison? He searched his mind for the long forgotten symptoms of Metalit venom. His eyes widened as he remembered what Monk Gyatso had told him on that same day from his dream.

"_What would it feel like to be bitten by it?" asked Aang, ever curious about this tiny, mysterious creature. _

"_Those who have been bitten before said that the first symptom was a metal taste in the mouth, followed by a racing heart and muscle spasms. But none of these really mattered to them, the pain of the bite is quit terrible." _

But, if you drank the venom, you wouldn't know about it until the symptoms kicked in. Aang felt his hopes soar and sink at once. He remembered all the ingredients you needed in order to make the remedy, yet most of them were herbs only found in the Air Nation. A tear slid down his cheek. Was Katara going to find him dead on the floor just one month before their wedding day? No! He couldn't let that happen; he had to at least try and make the cure. His time was running out; he could barely move his body. He didn't dare enter the Avatar state. If he died in the Avatar state then the Avatar spirit would no longer exist. He closed his eyes. His strength was drained, only weak dregs of life were left. It took all he had just to air bend open the wings of his glider.

"_I have to do this - for Katara." _He grabbed the hand holds and let gravity pull him from the open window. Their house was on the edge of a large hill. There were nearly three stories of open air outside his window. He had never been so grateful of that fact. He sped head-first toward the earth.

"_Common! You've got to make it!" _He urged himself to air bend; the healer's hut was three blocks away, the longest three blocks of his life. He would never make it if he couldn't glide. It was fastest way and he was short on time.

Finally he managed to gain control of the glider. His face brushed the grass. He barely made it in time. Pushing for altitude, he only managed to get five feet or so above ground. It would have to do. He sped along the street. No one was out; they all slept peacefully, unaware of the life and death struggle just outside their doors.

The healer's hut was in view. Aang knew she wouldn't be there, but it didn't really matter. He didn't think he was capable of telling her what he needed. He was only a foot away from the ground now. He was barely making it, he just didn't have the strength. His face plowed into the dirt at the door of the hut. Crawling on his elbows, he reached up to turn the knob - the door swung open. The door was never locked; this way anyone in need was able to reach the special herbs even when the healer was gone. Dragging himself through the door, he used the table to pull himself to his knees. The table took most of his weight. He worked his way along the table until the cabinets were within reach. His vision was swimming; he couldn't make out the words on each small bottle.

"_NO! I did not come this far just to fail because I can't see the labels!" _He twisted open each container and sniffed it, throwing down the useless ones. Soon he had a small collection of herbs which _might_, when mixed with water and boiled, make a proper antidote, though he had to substitute nearly all of the ingredients. But he didn't have the time for that now. His vision was gone. He saw nothing but black. He shoved pinches of each herb into his mouth and chewed forcefully. It was so dry he couldn't swallow. Remembering seeing a bowl of grapes on the counter in front of him, he reached blindly toward it. His hand found a grape. He tossed it into his mouth and bit down, trying to swallow the mixture, but he couldn't breath. Trying to inhale, he was unable to fill his empty lungs.

His head hit the floor as all awareness vanished. One lingering thought echoed in his mind:

"_Don't let Katara find me like this."_

_***_

_**Okay, you're mad now, aren't you? You waited nearly two years for the next chapter and this is what I give you.. Calm down!! This is not the last chapter! There will be at least one more, probably two. Review and Favorite, I know you want to see what happens next! :) **_


	5. The Trusted Few

**Hello readers!! I've gotten some really nice reviews of chapter 4 and the story as a whole. Thanks so much for reviewing! That's what makes writing worth while. :) This story got 84 views the day I published chapter 4... Only like 6 reviews though. :( KEEP REVIEWING! **

**Here's the next chapter, I already know what the 6th chapter will be, so it should be out much faster than this one... (Hopefully) **

**Enjoy!**

*******

Zuko sat silently in what used to be the war room now renamed simply, the meeting room. He thought back to just one hour ago when a gentle knock sounded on his door.

_It was early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Zuko was in his throne room, much smaller and less spectacular than the one his father, Ozai, had kept. Zuko had decided that the flame-surrounded throne was a pride-inducing location; all he really needed was a place to sit when people came to speak with him. He chose a small room with a table and chairs and used that to serve the purpose. A knock sounded at the door. _

"_Yes?" Zuko said, in a mildly surprised tone. It was very early for visitors but, then again, he was the Fire Lord. The door opened and he stepped in._

"_Someone is here to speak with you. He won't give a name; he wishes to speak with you alone, no guards," said Ling, one of Zuko's trusted men who took most of the Hawks and spoke with those who had requests for their new Fire Lord. Not always the friendliest of folk. _

"_He's going to have to give a bit more information to earn our trust," Zuko replied. _

"_I told him that; he said he has information you need. He wouldn't tell me about what. Sir, if I may suggest, we could always have some guards stay without his knowledge." Zuko smiled and laughed. _

"_Thank you for the advice, Ling. But it's not my safety I'm worried about. I wish Toph where here; she makes sorting out the liars so simple." Ling nodded. _

"_What should I tell him, Sir?" Zuko sighed. _

"_Send him in... Maybe he really does have information I need." _

"_Sir... are you sure you want to-" _

"_Yes, Ling. I am in need of information; I have a good feeling about this. Tell the guards to wait just out of earshot. I'll be fine." Ling sighed, clearly disagreeing with Zuko's judgment. _

"_Yes, Sir. I'll send him in." Ling turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Zuko heard him send the guards away and call the visitor. The door swung open. Ling nodded to the visitor who walked in and bowed. _

"_You may leave, Ling," said Zuko. Ling closed the door and walked back to his post, very slowly. Zuko studied the stranger; he wore a black hooded cloak. Other than that it was impossible to know what he looked like. Something he obviously wanted. _

"_Are we alone?" he said in a whisper. _

"_Yes, just as you requested," replied Zuko. The stranger fell to his knees on the floor and flipped back his hood. Tears ran down his face. _

"_You have to help me!" _

Zuko closed his eyes, it was only an hour ago, but it seemed like ages had passed. The stranger's name was Chan Peng and he had poisoned Aang last night in fear that if he refused, his family would be killed. Chan told him everything he knew about the mastermind behind the plot. He was large, broad shouldered, wore a dark cloak, had a deep, rough voice and the most identifying detail, he was missing the tip of his left thumb. Zuko had written down every detail and sent Chan home with an order:

"_Do whatever this man says. Here's a bottle of fake poison. He said he's going to try and get you a job here. When he comes to recommend you, we'll find a way to bring him down. We don't know how many he has under his command or if the palace is infiltrated, so we have to keep this silent. Do not alert him. Act no differently. We will save your family, Chan. If it takes everything I have, I will make sure your family comes home safely."_

Once the coast was clear, Zuko sent Chan out the back way and called his guards back. He told them that the visitor had no useful information and that he had sent him out.

Now, an hour later, Zuko waited for the Gaang to arrive. They were coming early today because of the festival. The door opened. Sokka, Katara, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Toph, who had come home early, all filed in and took their seats. They were all quite confused as to why they were having a meeting rather than breakfast. Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Sokka, you invited your friend Chan Peng to dinner last night, correct?" Sokka nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"He came? He did have dinner at your house last night?"

"Yes. What's going on? Is something wrong?" said Sokka.

"Where's Aang? We thought he was here with you; we haven't seen him all morning." Katara added. Though she tried to hide it, she was obviously worried about him. And she had every right to be.

"Did Aang tell you about his meeting with me yesterday?"

"He told Suki and I...," said Sokka, not wanting to say that Aang had purposely not told Katara.

"I really don't know what to tell you, but no matter how I word it, it's not going to sound any better..." Zuko told them everything, starting with the threat they had received and ending with Chan's account of his family and poisoning Aang. The room was silent. Suddenly Katara stood.

"Wha- what are you saying?! Chan, _poisoned _Aang! No! That can't- NO!"

"Aang's the Avatar," said Toph, trying to calm everything down a bit. "Even if he did... even if this is true, he could just enter the Avatar state and-"

"And what? It's not an enemy he can fight with bending; it's poison. If he's smart, he wouldn't even enter the Avatar state, just in case..." said Zuko, cutting off the last of his statement. Katara tried to speak but couldn't put words together. "I don't want to believe this any more than you do, but we have to take this seriously. If Aang really was poisoned, he would have only had a few hours before the symptoms started to appear and, once that happens... it's normally too-"

"NO!! No no no no!! I won't believe this! You're lying! This can't happen!" Katara screamed. She stood up to leave.

"Katara, you can't go looking for Aang. We can't have the one who planned this thinking we figured it out. We have to act like we don't know-"

"You're an _idiot_. Don't you think he would expect Aang's fiance to be looking for him after he... if he's not around? He knows that Aang's been poisoned. Wouldn't it be odd if after that everyone acted normal? I'm not going to run around screaming for Chan. I want to find Aang! I know he's okay, he's got to be!" Katara closed her eyes, tears running down her cheek. "He's got to be..." Toph, Suki Ty lee and Mai all got up and went to her, holding her tightly.

"She's right. Instead of trying to shush it up, we should _act _like we're trying to shush it up while we look for Aang, but at the same time make it obvious that Aang's missing and we're looking for him. Then this guy would think we were in the dark. Rather than think we know what he knows." suggested Sokka. Zuko nodded.

"Maybe you're right. We need to be looking for Aang. Otherwise it will look like we know Aang's been poisoned... We shouldn't know that. He should just be missing," said Zuko. "We have to continue with the festival, otherwise it will look like we are taking this more seriously than just not knowing where Aang is."

"Zuko, did Chan say what kind of poison it was?" asked Suki.

"He didn't know. He said the man told him it had a bitter taste and that symptoms started to show up in about five hours."

"Wait! A bitter taste? You're sure?" said Sokka.

"Yeah, why?" The blood drained from Sokka's face.

"Aang remade the tea last night... he said it tasted bitter so he made a new pot." The room went quiet.

***

**... You're going to throw something at me, I can tell... You're ready to just shoot me and forget this story was ever written... But trust me! The next chapter will be better! (Maybe...) And you'll be glad you didn't leave now. (Hopefully...) **

**Review and Subscribe! This next chapter comes soon!! 0_0**


	6. A Painful Awakening

**There is one thing I must say to all of you who like my stories - be VERY glad it took two years to write chapter four!! I found an old draft of it and **_**BOY**_** was it bad!!! The plot was horrible, the spelling stunk and Aang was **_**NOT**_** in character. Ugh... Just be happy that I didn't use that first draft... **

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! To those of you who were freaking out about Aang (you know who you are! *winks*) BE CALM! Don't pass out! Continue reading!**

*******

Something tiny and moist touched his cheek. Bright, so terribly bright. Everything ached. It was as if he'd done nothing but train for hours on end; his whole body burned like a wildfire with each breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, a blurry form appeared. It chirped happily.

"Mmm.... Momo?" MoMo bounced on his chest excitedly, much to Aang's discomfort. He tried to move; his muscles were so tight. They even seemed swollen.

"Where am I?" Aang wondered aloud. He was staring at a thatched roof. Strings of fruit and herbs hung from beams around the perimeter of the small room. A single window cast light on his face; he squinted towards it. Slowly the memories of the night before crept back into his mind - the metal taste, racing heart, muscles jerking against his control and the horrible feeling of not being able to breathe. _"It worked? The antidote worked? I'm alive?" _Aang forced his tortured muscles to pull his body upright. He sat on the floor of the healers hut, bottles of herbs littered the floor. The cupboards were trashed, nearly every bottle was knocked down, many broken. Aang sighed, he felt badly for destroying the healer's well organized shelves, but at least he'd managed to make something useful out of it all. Looking himself over, he realized how bad he must look. His arms and legs were covered in bruises, grass and dirt. The door was shut; it must have swung closed while he searched for his cure. _"I must have barely made it in time."_

By the placement of the sun, Aang figured it was about mid afternoon. Decorations for the festival were up, laughter and music rang through the town. Using his glider for support, Aang stumbled to his feet, stretching his muscles painfully.

"I've got to get to the palace and warn Zuko before it's too late." He scooped a mouthful of water from a barrel, rinsing away the last of the dry herbs that still stuck to his tongue and teeth. His bending was weak at the moment. He wasn't even sure he could glide back to the palace. He didn't want to be seen. If people saw the Avatar looking half dead... it would not be good. With his flexibility slowly returning, he slowly eased out of the back-facing window, away from the eyes of the town.

He walked slowly toward the palace, using as many back ways he could think of. MoMo flew just behind him, seeming to understand the need for secrecy. Finally he reached the edge of the palace grounds. Now he would have to glide. _Some_ of his strength was back, though it may be a few days before he could properly preform the larger forms of Earthbending. The glider snapped open as his jumped into the air, swiftly sailing toward the garden that surrounded the palace. He could land there behind the wall, safe from the eyes of the town. There shouldn't be many guards as Zuko would be out among the towns people for the festival. Aang knew he would have to avoid being seen, just in case one of Zuko's guards was involved in the poison plot.

With a light gust of wind Aang landed in the garden. He flopped onto the grass behind a bush, so tired. MoMo landed beside him, nudging his side. "You're right, little buddy... we need to get inside. We don't have time to waste." Aang hopped up, cringing as his body protested. Walking as quickly as he could manage, he tiptoed into the palace and up the stairs, finally arriving in the meeting room. No one came in here except Zuko and the gaang. It was off limits to everyone else because of the important documents that were housed here. He laid down on the cool floor; he had to rest. Hopefully Zuko would come back soon and find him. He had no energy left. He closed his eyes and slipped into a dead sleep.

*******

**Wow... what a short chapter! Even I'm shocked at how short it is! Well, it doesn't really matter, the next one will be out soon!! Now you know that Aang is alive and will soon see Katara again. YAY, happiness!! lol**

**Stick close! Another chapter is coming, you won't want to miss it! **


	7. Bitter Sweet Reunions

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted. With pollen allergies and Pottery class and Easter, I was swamped! **

**Speaking of which, I hope everyone had a glorious Easter! What a wonderful day to celebrate! The day my Lord, Jesus Christ rose from the dead! Because of his Love, those who have chosen to except his gift have hope for Heaven! Thank God!**

**Enjoy the story! Thanks for all the Awesome reviews! **

*******

Toph walked slowly down the palace hall. She'd had enough of pretending to enjoy a stupid festival while Aang was... _missing_. Everyone else could continue enduring it, but she was done. Her hopes were not high; poison was, as Zuko had pointed out, not an enemy you can fight off with bending. What would happen if Aang never came back? He was like a brother to her. She loved his happy voice and irritatingly light foot steps.

"_Twinkle toes... Where are you?" _Suddenly a light breeze followed by MoMo brushed past her, turning and landing on her shoulder.

"MoMo!!" exclaimed Toph, scratching his soft fuzzy ears. "Where've you been little guy?" MoMo chirped and flew off in front of her, toward the meeting room. As she extended her sight she felt a light vibration, difficult to detect. She walked toward the room, focusing on the source of the vibrations. The closer she got the more defined the form was; it was a person, sprawled out across the floor.

"Aang?" she whispered. The form stirred; it was just enough movement to determine the identity of the lump. "AANG!! You're alive!!" Toph ran and hugged him tightly. He moaned and grimaced, opening his eyes groggily.

"Toph?"

"You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" She punched his arm.

"Ow! Toph, you're hurting me. Ahh, I'm really sore..." Toph smirked.

"You deserve it! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you were dead!" She punched his arm a second time. Aang clenched his teeth and tried to ignore his battered body.

"I'm sorry... I thought I was dead too. How did you guys know I'd been poisoned?"

"Chan confessed. We're all trying to play it cool until we can find the guy who made him do it..." Aang's eyes widened. He hadn't given much thought as to _who_ had poisoned him, though the answer was obvious.

"Chan! He- _wow_... He was _forced_? How? What happened?" Toph filled Aang in on all that Zuko had been told. He sat silently, trying to absorb the whole situation.

"Wow... poor Chan, we have to help him."

"Poor Chan? What about you! You nearly died!"

"It isn't Chan's fault, I -"

"Zuko's already promised to help him..." Toph shook her head. "What _you_ need to be worried about is staying hidden. If this guy saw you, who knows what he'd do next."

"Yeah... where's Katara? I need to see her..." Toph smiled. Holding back the jokes for now.

"I'll go get everyone, they're all at the festival pretending they know where you are..." Toph turned and ran down the stairs. "You stay put!" she yelled as she disappeared. Aang yawned widely. He still felt like he'd been chewed on by a platypus bear, but at least he was alive. He sat with a slight slouch, eyes half closed as he waited to hear Toph return. In what seemed like seconds he heard...

"Aannnggggg!" His eyes snapped open at Katara's voice. She ran toward him and kissed him passionately. Her tight hold on his arms felt like fire, but he didn't care. He had thought he might not get to see her again. She could squeeze him as tightly as she wanted. Finally, she released his lips and took a good look at him. Easing her grip, she saw the dark purple bruises covering his body.

"Oh! Are you okay? You look terrible! How did you- we thought you were- what happened?" Aang pulled her back into a weak hug.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he whispered. Katara's eyes over-flowed with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aang!" He looked up to see Sokka, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee all looking shocked and please to see him alive and breathing.

"_Aww_." Ty Lee whispered.

"Okay," said Toph, "enough of the mushy love-y junk. Tell us how you survived!" Aang told them about the Metalit viper and its powerful venom. And about the Air Nomad antidote and waking up so _terribly_ sore. He left out the severity of the symptoms he had suffered; Katara didn't need to know about that.

"Wow!" said Sokka, "_You knew_ the antidote! That's what I call lucky!"

"Yeah!" Mai commented. "Guess it's a good thing you were born a hundred years ago." Aang smiled weakly, still holding Katara's hand. Toph tilted her head, listening closely.

"Zuko's coming," she announced. A few seconds later the door slid open and Zuko walked in.

"Aang! You're alive! That's- How? What did you do?" Aang smiled and happily repeated his story. Katara stroked his hand thoughtfully. She was so thankful he was alive. But, in the back of her mind the threat of this unknown traitor loomed in the shadows. What was he going to do next?

Meanwhile, a whole different conversation was going on outside:

Ling sighed angrily.

"How would I know?! I've never met the kid! All I'm saying is that a guy that fits your description came in early yesterday and wanted to speak with Zuko alone. When I came back to show him out, Zuko had already dismissed him. That's it!", the cloaked man growled.

"Why didn't you stay to hear what he had to tell him?! Then you would _know_ if this was the right guy!"

"Zuko ordered all guards away and told me to follow! I couldn't have stayed, he would have heard me and sent me away. Why is this so important anyway?"

"This guy, Chan is his name, is the leader in a plot to take out Zuko. I'm trying to catch him before he _kills_ our new Fire Lord.", the man said fiercely. Ling gasped.

"_Posion _Zuko! Why didn't you say so?! I could have told the Fire Lord by now! He needs to know this!"

"He does! Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the Head Threat Investigator! He hasn't shared it with anyone for fear of alerting the one whose plot this is. But don't you worry. I'll catch this Chan guy. Don't speak with the Fire Lord yet, you never know who's listening." Ling nodded fearfully.

"You'll be the first to know if he comes back!" he said. "How horrible.." Ling turned and walked away, back toward the palace. The wind rustled the leaves, sending some of them cascading down to the cloaked figure watched as Ling entered the palace gates and shut them tightly behind him.

"So gullible!" he said, shaking his head. A smile spreading across his face. "Chan will pay for his squealing... his family will pay, that is..." He turned and strode away, invisible among the crowd of festival-goers.

*******

**Well, there you have it. Now you know that the bad guy **_**is**_** on the inside! Worth the wait? Be sure to let me know! No idea what the next chapter will be.. We'll find out soon! **


End file.
